Lecoeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait pas
by Sermina
Summary: Shonen ai Sasu/Naru! Petit one shot sans aucune prétention qui reste des plus classiques. Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène couché dans l'herbe pensant encore et toujours à celui que son cœur a choisi.


**Titre de la fiction : "le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait pas"**

**Auteur : Sermina!**

**Rating : G**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Shonen ai- romance**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

* * *

- Dialogue

« » Pensée des personnages

Les personnages ont dix sept/ dix huit18 ans et Sasuke n'est jamais partit rejoindre Orochimaru !

Le cœur a ses raisons que la raisons ignore !

Ses yeux d'un bleu étincelant, ses cheveux d'or, son visage toujours souriant,…Un soupir s'échappa alors de la bouche du penseur. Il était tellement, oui, tellement beau et attirant. Ledit penseur était couché par terre, dos au sol, épuisé après un entrainement intensif habituel les jours sans mission.

Il regardait le ciel : ses yeux. Il sentait la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau : ses cheveux. Il laissa échapper un deuxième soupir avant de fermer ses paupières mais malgré cela, c'était son image qui apparaissait dans son esprit, il voyait le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait se rapprocher du sien, il le voyait souriant, il le voyait l'embrasser… Il rouvrit les yeux et un troisième soupir s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'il finisse par se lever.

- Elle s'appelle comment ? fit une voix derrière lui, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Naruto! »

- Personne, répondit-il sur un ton sec.

- Si ce n'est pas Sakura, elle ne va pas être heureuse. Peut-être qu'elle s'intéressera à moi si elle sait que tu as quelqu'un d'autre ! continua Naruto tout sourire, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la réponse de Sasuke.

Le nom même de Sakura faisait frémir l'Uchiwa. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Naruto tombe amoureux d'elle ? Le brun passa devant le blond en l'ignorant totalement mais celui-ci ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Naruto en courant derrière lui pour le rattraper.

- Manger ! rétorqua sèchement le brun.

- Oh, on mange ensemble alors, tu m'offres des ramens ?

Le brun trembla légèrement. Oh oui, il aurait voulu, lui en offrir des dizaines et des dizaines de bols mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

- Non, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais Sasuke. Comment veux-tu que la personne à laquelle tu pensais tout à l'heure puisse t'aimer si tu restes aussi froid et distant, pff t'es chiant…HE, KIBA, tu manges avec moi ? finit-il, en courant rejoindre la personne qu'il venait d'interpeller.

- Oui, si tu veux mais pas de ramens alors, répondit le dénommé Kiba.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne…

Sasuke soupira pour la énième fois en laissant s'éloigner le blond. Pourquoi avoir refusé ? Par peur ? Peur de ne pas pouvoir se retenir ? Peur de dire quelque chose de trop ? Peur de son comportement qui face à Naruto serait différent et donc douteux ? Sans doute un mélange de tout ça et il rentra alors chez lui dégouté de son attitude mais résigné.

* * *

Cette semaine était calme, l'équipe sept n'avait eu aucune mission. Naruto avait donc pris l'habitude de venir, en fin de matinée, narguer et provoquer Sasuke, pour lui faire avouer le nom de l'heureuse élue, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au brun. Mais un matin :

- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse tant que ça ? demanda Sasuke, tu as des vues sur moi ? renchérit-il.

Naruto se figea quelques secondes puis éclata de rire avant de s'avancer vers le brun.

- Pourquoi, cela te dérangerait si c'était le cas ? rétorqua le blond d'une voix suave en rapprochant dangereusement ses lèvres de celles de l'Uchiwa.

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de ne pas bouger. Il était pétrifié du fait de la proximité du blond mais dans un sursaut de bon sens, il fit un bon en arrière.

- Idiot! hurla-t-il.

Naruto, lui, était plié de rire et n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Puis le brun se rapprocha de son rival, il lui dit :

- Tu m'énerves, viens cette fois, je te paye des ramens.

Cette déclaration stoppa net le rire du blond.

- Sérieux ? Tu vois que tu peux être sympa et sociable quand tu veux, lui dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Et ils partirent tous les deux manger. Sur le chemin, Sasuke se répétait sans cesse : « Tout va bien calme toi, tout va bien calme toi, tout va bien calm…. »

Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade mentale par Naruto qui lui demanda pour la énième fois :

- Bon, tu me dis qui c'est ?

- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait personne, abruti !

- Arrête l'abruti c'est toi !

Sasuke sourit : « Ce qu'il est mignon quand il s'énerve. »

- Il t'arrive de sourire, toi ? demanda le blond.

A peine la phrase fut-elle commencé que le visage du brun se referma.

Arrivé devant le restaurant de ramen, ils entrèrent. Naruto hurla à plein poumons : DES RAMENS et il leur fut servi un bol à chacun. Après huit ou neuf bols à lui tout seul, Naruto s'affala sur son tabouret quant à Sasuke qui avait jeté des regards en coin au blond tout au long du repas, se leva et paya.

- Bon, je retourne m'entrainer, à plus, lança-t-il en sortant du restaurant.

- ATTENDS ! cria la voix bien connue de Naruto derrière lui. Faisons un duel.

- Qu'est ce que c'est cette idiotie encore ? soupira le brun.

- Si je gagne, tu me dis le nom de la fille qui habite ton cœur et si je perds je te révèle le nom de la personne qui habite le mien.

- On sait tous que c'est Sakura, répondit Sasuke qui continuait à marcher, mains dans les poches, vers la forêt.

- Non, c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne mais je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, expliqua-t-il.

Sasuke s'arrêta net. Il aimait quelqu'un d'autre mais qui ? Ino, Tenten, Temari ? Il trembla. Ainsi donc, ce n'était pas de Sakura qu'il devait se méfier ! Mais de qui alors ? Si c'était Hinata c'était la fin. En effet, le brun avait remarqué les yeux remplis d'amour de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle regardait Naruto.

Sasuke soupira :

- Si cela t'amuse, répondit-il.

« Si je perds, je pourrais toujours répondre Sakura ou n'importe qui en lui disant qu'il ne la connaît pas ».

A cette réponse, le sourire de Naruto s'élargit encore plus :

- Alors, j'avais raison, il y a vraiment quelqu'un, annonça-t-il triomphant.

- Oui, il y a quelqu'un, t'es content ? Je peux aller m'entrainer ?

- Demain matin à neuf heures, le premier qui arrive à mettre à terre son adversaire, ça te va ? demanda Naruto.

- Oui, ça me va.

Le blond, tout content de lui, partit à nouveau en direction du village laissant son rival à son entrainement. Sasuke regarda s'éloigner son amour secret. Demain, il gagnerait et découvrirait alors quelle fille il devrait haïr.

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque Sasuke arrêta son entrainement mais ne voulant pas rentrer de suite chez lui où personne ne l'attendait, il prit un détour et entendit dans le silence de la forêt un « NON ». Par curiosité, il se rapprocha de ce son et découvrit Naruto allongeait au bord d'un petit lac regardant les étoiles.

- Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça, pourquoi ? Quel con, s'énerva-t-il contre lui-même.

- Le duel ne marche plus, si tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais, fit une voix derrière lui avec l'espoir qu'il s'était pris un rejet, qu'est ce que tu fais là si tard ? continua la voix.

- Rien, je réfléchis. Personne ne m'attend chez moi, répondit le blond sur un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Sasuke se rapprocha et se coucha à côté de lui.

- Moi aussi, personne ne m'attends.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment regardant le ciel dégagé même si Sasuke lançait quelques œillades vers son ami.

- Tu viens souvent ici ? finit par demander le brun,

- Juste quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir ou si j'ai fais une belle connerie, comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui, répondit-il ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Le silence reprit ses droits laissant nos deux jeunes hommes dans leurs pensées. Dans ce calme plat, leurs mains se touchaient légèrement. Sasuke pensait que Naruto trop préoccupé, ne s'en rendait pas compte. Le blond tourna la tête vers son rival. Ses yeux fixaient le ciel, et il avait l'air si concentré ! Au bout d'une demi-heure, le détenteur du sharigan se releva :

- Bon, je rentre, bonne nuit,

- Bonne nuit Sasuke et demain prépare toi à perdre, lança-t-il.

Le brun sourit. Il aimait tellement lorsque Naruto s'amusait à faire ce genre de remarques. D'habitude il restait stoïque mais ici personne ne le voyait alors il se le permit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke attendait son adversaire. Il était déjà 10H30 et toujours aucune tignasse blonde en vue. Il décida donc de se rendre chez lui. Arrivée devant une petite bâtisse, il tapa mais personne ne lui répondit. Le brun, commençant à s'inquiéter pour son petit blond, essaya d'entrer, ce qui ne fut pas difficile puisque la porte n'était pas fermée. Il avança, kunai à la main, dans un petit couloir et arriva dans ce que l'on peut qualifier de salon. C'est à ce moment là que Naruto apparut, à moitié nu, une serviette blanche autour de la taille et des gouttes coulant encore de ses cheveux sur son torse. Sasuke se figea, sa peau d'albâtre avait perdu sa blancheur pour laisser place à un rouge sur les joues très prononcés. Naruto stoppa sa progression lorsqu'il aperçut le brun, sans plus attendre il se tourna et repartit du salon. Sasuke n'osait bouger, la chaleur de son corps était montée en flèche et son bas ventre le faisait étrangement souffrir. Il finit par se reculer et s'affala sur le canapé présent dans la pièce.

Pourquoi était-il venu ? Non, la question qui lui trottait dans la tête était : Pourquoi le blond était ici ? Ce n'était pas du genre de Naruto de se défiler.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le renard revenait habillé dans la pièce principale. Sasuke s'était relevé, ils se faisaient face. Un silence entoura les deux jeunes rivaux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Naruto. On avait un duel, non ? Ne me dit pas que tu te défiles ? demanda le brun sur un ton légèrement moqueur voulant cacher ce qui s'était produit quelques minutes plus tôt.

- J'ai oublié, répondit le blond gêné, un bras derrière la tête et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Un silence se réinstalla dans la pièce.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, puisque tu es là ? proposa Naruto.

- Heu, un jus de fruit, si tu as.

Sasuke suivit le blond à la cuisine qui sortit le jus et en remplit deux verres avec, avant de tourner le dos à son hôte.

- Ecoute, ce duel est une connerie, et pour être honnête je ne pensais pas que tu allais accepter. C'était juste pour savoir qui avait réussi à se frayer un passage à travers le bloc de glace autour de ton cœur. Mais bon, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que cela se sache, je suis désolé, énonça calmement le blond en regardant le fond de son verre à moitié vide et étrangement sérieux.

Sasuke se rapprocha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

- Dobe, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Rien, répondit le concerné qui se retourna sourire aux lèvres.

- Naruto, ne me mens pas, on est une équipe, on est ami, non ? Alors dis-moi, insista le détenteur du sharigan.

C'est alors que sans prévenir, Naruto se réfugia dans les bras du brun. Ce dernier, surprit par cet acte, ne savait pas quoi faire mais il finit par l'enlacer et déposa sa tête sur la tignasse blonde de Naruto. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide atterrir sur son bras. Naruto pleurait. Il n'en revenait pas. Naruto, celui qui ne perdait jamais son sourire, qui était toujours ivre de vie et de joie, pleurait. Cela paressait inconcevable et pourtant, lui aussi pouvait être triste. Sasuke qui ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, finit par dire :

- Tu sais, elle ne te mérite pas, t'es un mec bien Naruto, si elle n'a pas su le voir, elle ne te mérite pas.

Le brun parlait doucement presqu'en chuchotant à l'oreille de son rival. Le blond releva sa tête, le regard rempli d'incompréhension. Sasuke le consolait et lui souriait d'un sourire apaisant et remplit de compassion. Il ne se moquait pas de lui, il le réconfortait.

Ils se regardèrent, toujours enlacé, dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques minutes puis leur visage se rapprochèrent doucement. Sasuke ne voulait pas mais les lèvres humides et sucrées du blond était là, à l'attirer comme un aimant, elles ne se trouvaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres, quelques milli…

DRING, DRING, DRING, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit dans tout l'appartement, ce qui eut pour effet de ramener à la réalité nos deux héros. Ils se reculèrent d'un bond simultanément de deux mètres, l'un de l'autre. Naruto, encore confus, se dirigea vers l'entrée tout en s'essuyant les dernières larmes sur son visage, suivit par Sasuke.

- Naruto, c'est…..Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Rien, on avait rendez-vous ce matin et comme il n'était pas là, je suis venir voir si tout allait bien. Mais bon je vais vous laisser sensei, répondit-il avant de partir sans que Kakashi ou Naruto n'aient pu dire un mot.

* * *

« Mon Dieu ! J'allais profiter de son moment de faiblesse pour l'embrasser…je suis vraiment qu'un salaud !» pensa-t-il en marchant sans savoir où il allait.

Oui, il était un salaud mais le prendre dans ses bras, le toucher, l'avoir si près de lui avait été tellement agréable…il soupira. Il arriva au bord du lac où il avait rencontré Naruto la veille. Il sourit à cette idée et s'assit puis se coucha sur l'herbe verte. Cet endroit est vraiment agréable, calme et reposant. Il ferma les yeux et écouta la douce mélodie du vent qui effleurait sa peau nacrée. Ce matin, il n'avait pas envie de s'entrainer. Après ce qui venait de se passer, il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer et dans ce cas cela ne servirait à rien. Il resta là, allongé, cinq minutes, un quart d'heure, une heure,…quelle importance ? Il était bien. Mais c'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui, d'un seul coup il se leva et se mit en position de combat.

- Eh ! Calme-toi Sasuke ! Ce n'est que moi ! fit le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu qui venait d'arriver avec toute sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? C'est MON endroit ici ! continua-t-il sur un ton de défit.

- Vraiment ! Alors viens te battre car moi je ne bougerai pas d'ici ! s'exclama le brun un petit sourire en coin.

Commença alors un combat entre deux des plus grands ninjas de Konoha. A la fin de ce petit duel amical, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent couchés sur le dos en train de rire à plein poumon pour l'un et à peine audible pour l'autre.

« Il n'y a que toi qui arrive à me faire rire Naruto, Je t'ai… »

- Merci pour tout à l'heure, le coupa dans ses réflexions le blond redevenu sérieux.

- De rien, c'est normal, répondit simplement le brun.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu as cru. La personne que j'aime ne le sais toujours pas…même si je lui ai donné pas mal d'indice ses derniers jours…et surtout aujourd'hui, finit-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux. A bien y réfléchir, ces derniers jours, Naruto avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui. Ils avaient même mangé ensemble seul tous les deux pour la première fois et aujourd'hui ils s'étaient presque embrassés. Sasuke tourna alors la tête vers le blond qui regardait le ciel.

« Est-ce de moi qu'il est amoureux ? Non, je me fais des idées…mais pourtant…Oh et puis qui tente rien n'a rien ! »

- Ça restreint le nombre de personnes, répondit le brun tout en le fixant cherchant le moindre signe.

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui :

- Ah bon ? Explique-toi ?

- Tu as dit que tu avais donné des indices à cette personne depuis quelques jours et plus particulièrement aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact ! répondit le blond intrigué.

- Alors j'en déduis que j'avais raison : tu as bien des vus sur moi puisque tu as passé ces derniers jours pratiquement qu'avec moi et que ce matin tu étais sur le point de m'embrasser, non ? demanda l'Uchiwa sur un ton de défit.

- Alors d'après toi, c'est de toi dont je serai amoureux…Ta démonstration se tient ! répondit calmement Naruto visiblement en train de réfléchir.

C'est alors que le possesseur du Sharigan se leva et s'assit sur le torse du blond lui attrapant les mains qu'il plaqua au sol au dessus de sa tête.

- Hé ! Arrête ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Arr…

Mais il se tut lorsqu'il vit l'Uchiwa avancer vers lui pour lui donner un chaste baisé sur ces lèvres. Sasuke sourit puis se laissa retomber dans l'herbe à côté de son rival où il s'allongea.

- Comme ça, tu as la réponse à ta question avec laquelle tu m'as fait chier toute la semaine, se contenta-t-il de dire pour se justifier tout en fermant les yeux.

Naruto lui avait les siens grands ouverts dut à la surprise de cette révélation. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit une partie de ses esprits :

- Tu…tu…es amoureux…de moi…. ? bégaya-t-il.

Sasuke poussa un soupir et se contenta de dire :

- Oui !

Naruto le regarda ébahis.

- Tu…tu… mais le blond ne put poursuivre sa phrase.

Alors le brun finit par se lever.

- Bon, je vais m'entrainer ! Il hésita un instant puis continua : Si tu veux parler de ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ce matin, n'hésites pas, je suis là ! dit-il avant de partir vers la clairière : sa salle d'entraînement favorite.

Naruto était toujours couché dans l'herbe. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure de réflexion qu'il finit par se relever.

* * *

Une onde meurtrière s'échappait d'une petite clairière non loin du village de Konoha.

« Pourquoi, je lui ai dit…je suis con ce n'est pas possible…maintenant il va encore plus me détester et chercher à m'éviter alors que l'on venait de se rapprocher… »

Il arrêta son coup de pied à quelques centimètres de sa cible : un poteau en bois.

« ... Et s'il racontait tout à tout le monde »

Puis il finit par s'affaler par terre et ferma les yeux. Son esprit et son cœur vagabondaient et trop perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas une personne approcher. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes qu'il ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux et aperçut Naruto assis à côté de lui. Son cœur s'accéléra d'un coup. Le blond se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Elle a souffert cette clairière, elle t'a fait quoi pour que tu lui fasses subir ça ?

- J'avais besoin de me défouler, répondit le brun d'un air neutre et distant comme si ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt n'avait jamais eu lieu.

C'est alors que s'en prévenir, Naruto s'assit à califourchon sur le détenteur du sharigan tout en le retenant de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.

- Dobe, qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'exclama le brun mal à l'aise face à cette position plus que suggestive. Le blond sourit.

- C'est moi qui me suis retrouvé à terre en premier lors de notre petit duel tout à l'heure donc comme promis je dois te dire qui hante mon cœur, expliqua-t-il en rapprochant son visage du brun.

Il effleura alors avec ses lèvres celles de Sasuke avant de les glisser jusqu'à son oreille où il prononça quatre mots qui firent frémirent de tout son être l'Uchiwa.

- Je t'aime Sasuke !

Après cette brève déclaration, il reprit possession des lèvres de son rival qui participa plus ardemment à ce baiser. La langue du brun demanda alors l'accès à la bouche du porteur de Kyuubi qui lui donna avec un plaisir non feint. Commença alors un baiser bien moins chaste et beaucoup plus passionné.

Naruto avait lâché Sasuke et se couchant sur lui, il posa ses mains autour du cou de son petit ami quand à celles du brun, elles s'étaient glissées dans les cheveux de feu de ce dernier. Ce fut le blond qui finit par rompre le contact tout en se relevant.

- Tu viens, il est déjà treize heure, j'ai faim moi. Je t'offre des ramens, ça te dit ?

- Toi et tes ramens…grogna pour seule réponse l'Uchiwa.

Naruto explosa de rire sous le regard heureux de son petit ami.

- Quoi ? Il n'y a rien de meilleur que les ramens, à part peut être ta langue mais ça c'est un autre sujet…

Puis Naruto énuméra alors toutes les raisons pour lesquelles les ramens étaient les meilleurs. Ils prirent alors le chemin du restaurant, main dans la main. Sasuke sourit, pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, il était heureux ! Il aimait Naruto et ses sentiments étaient réciproques que demander de plus. Son sourire sur lèvres s'élargit encore un peu plus et des lors il poursuivit sa vie au côté de son ange et ne perdit plus jamais son sourire.


End file.
